Uma questão de escolha
by Jaqueline Granger
Summary: Spoiler HP7  Nova geração  No caminho à Hogwarts, Albus Severus Potter tem um sonho revelador. Muito será aprendido sobre as casas da escola. 2º lugar no Challenge do Not as a Last Resort sobre Albus.


**NA – Spoiler HP7!!!** Escrevi esta fic para o challenge do fórum R/H Not as a last resort sobre o 1º dia de Albus Severus Potter em Hogwarts. Ganhei o 2º lugar... Acho que vcs vão gostam da história. Deixem reviews!!! Beijinhos e boa leitura!!!

****

****

**_Uma questão de escolha_**

**__**

**__**

Há quanto tempo imaginara aquele momento? Desde que se entendia como bruxo. Como era bom vestir aquele robe e estar naquele trem. Os corredores estavam abarrotados e conforme o Expresso Hogwarts ganhava velocidade, mais difícil ficava para se locomover.  
- Vamos procurar uma cabine, Rose.  
- Você não quer ficar com James?  
- De jeito nenhum! – Albus respondeu de súbito pouco antes de esbarrar em duas garotas com o uniforme da lufa-lufa – Já não basta conviver onze anos com ele, agora na escola também? Não, de jeito nenhum, ele começaria a falar da Sonserina.  
- Por que você tem tanto receio em ser escolhido para esta casa?  
- Ouvi histórias ruins sobre os estudantes de lá – Albus continuava caminhando pelos corredores com sua prima. - Toda a família é Grifinória. Não queria ser o primeiro a quebrar esta tradição.  
- Al, sinceramente acho que haveria problema para mim se caísse na Sonserina... No seu caso não acho que haveria problemas com tio Harry.  
- Sei que não, mas – Albus falava enquanto abria a porta de uma cabine – não quero ir para Sonserina!  
Uma explosão de risos abafou a sala assim que a porta foi aberta. James e mais dois rapazes estavam espalhados na cabine com o uniforme dourado e vermelho da Grifinória.  
- Ta com medo, Al? – James se levantou do banco, indo em direção aos dois como a recepcioná-los - Ser um sonserino não é tão ruim.  
- Dá um tempo! – Albus empurrou a mão do irmão de seu ombro.  
- Caramba, Al, to tentando te ajudar a aceitar mais fácil uma possível realidade.  
Uma nova onda de risinhos explodiu na cabine. Albus sentiu o sangue subindo para seu rosto, mas não soube dizer se o motivo era vergonha ou raiva de seu irmão mais velho.  
De repente as risadinhas pararam e por um segundo Albus pensou ter sido por sua causa. Até olhar para o lado e ver o rosto fechado de sua prima.  
- Vocês são muito infantis – Albus achou estranho Rose falar sobre infantilidade, já que era mais nova que James e seus amigos, mas além de aliviado ele tinha certeza que ela era mais madura que todos juntos – Vamos, Albus, procurar outra cabine.  
Assim que atravessaram a porta, Albus ouviu novamente a explosão de risos atrás de si. "Como o James me irrita!", o moreno pensou, seguindo Rose quase que automaticamente.  
Os corredores que antes estavam abarrotados, agora não tinham ninguém. Albus pensou como seria difícil encontrar uma cabine vazia a essa altura. Seria tão mais fácil se James fosse menos irritante! Ficariam na mesma cabine, sem precisar discutir.  
- Achei uma aqui, Al. Venha! – Albus reparou que Rose mandou, não pediu. No fundo já estava até acostumado a isso.  
Assim que entraram, viram um rapaz sentado, quase rente a porta. Da maneira que estava sentado, ninguém conseguiria enxergá-lo da janelinha da porta.  
- Ah... desculpa... não vimos que tinha gente – Albus começou a se desculpar, mas parou ao perceber que o garoto mal dera atenção e sua prima já estava sentando-se nos bancos laterais.  
Albus seguiu sua prima, sentando-se ao seu lado, de frente para o garoto loiro que encarou Rose por um segundo, antes de voltar a sua posição inicial: cotovelo na saliência da porta, encarando a janela.  
O silencio na cabine estava incomodando Albus e este piorou quando Rose pegou o livro que carregava e começou a lê-lo.  
- Também é seu primeiro dia em Hogwarts, não? – Albus tentou puxar assunto, sem sucesso. O rapaz pareceu nem ouvir o que dizia. Albus resolveu insistir – Albus Severus Potter... e você?  
Agora sim, estava se sentindo incomodado. Mais que isso: envergonhado. O rapaz de cabelo loiro prateado não respondeu. Albus agradeceu aos céus quando Rose falou, sem sair detrás do livro, quebrando aquele clima ruim.  
- Ele é Scorpious Malfoy, filho de um homem que estudou com nossos pais.  
Albus lembrava-se de ter ouvido seu tio Rony comentar algo sobre um Malfoy estar começando em Hogwarts junto a eles, mas não tinha reconhecido o garoto.  
- Meu pai não estudou com o de vocês.  
Pela primeira vez Albus ouviu a voz arrastada do bruxo. Ele olhou desgostoso para Albus, mas por fim encarou Rose, visivelmente irritado.  
- Meu pai é um sonserino, quanto ao de vocês...  
- ... os nossos o quê?  
Scorpious não respondeu a pergunta de Rose por algum tempo, apenas sorriu um sorriso debochado antes de voltar a falar.  
- Nada, só grifinórios.  
- COM MUITO ORGULHO! – Albus gritou, mas não tinha mesmo tanta certeza do que dizia. Por que ter tanto orgulho assim desta casa em especial? Por que seria ruim ser da Lufa-Lufa ou quem sabe Corvinal? Já Sonserina, não era bem uma opção válida para ele, ainda mais se todos os sonserinos fossem como Scorpious.  
Perdidos em seus pensamentos, Albus nem tinha percebido que Rose e o loiro começaram a discutir sobre seus pais e sobre as duas casas de Hogwarts. Albus distraiu-se olhando para a janela e todas as imagens que passavam tão rapidamente por ela. Não queria brigar com Scorpious, pois no fundo, nenhum deles sabia mesmo o que os esperavam assim que o Chapéu Seletor fosse colocado sobre suas cabeças.  
Sem notar, Albus deitou sua cabeça no encosto do banco. Nem percebera o quão cansado estava até aquele momento. O trem chacoalhava cada vez mais conforme ganhava velocidade máxima. Do lado de fora da janela, a paisagem passava rapidamente... agora tudo estava fora de foco. Albus ainda teve tempo de se perguntar se era a velocidade do expresso ou o sono que estava sentindo pouco antes de dormir.

Sentia-se tão bem. Estava deitado em algo macio, onde podia sentir um cheiro fraco de alfazema. Quase inconscientemente virou seu corpo, ainda deitado. Não, não queria levantar. Colocou as duas mãos juntas por debaixo da cabeça como quando era criança. Sua mãe não teria coragem de acordá-lo vendo-o assim, tinha certeza. Ouviu barulhos de passos se aproximando de sua cama e de súbito as memórias do Expresso Hogwarts voltou a sua mente. Estava cochilando no trem, não estava?  
- Al! – o bruxo ouviu uma voz chamando-o, mas resolveu não abrir os olhos no mesmo instante. Pela demora, a voz tornou-se mais intensa e associada a empurrões – Albus! Acorde, cara!  
Albus resolveu abrir os olhos lentamente, ainda com receio. A claridade do local fez com que sua visão ficasse turva por alguns segundo. Assim que se perguntou o que estava acontecendo, a visão da pessoa que há pouco o chacoalhava começou a tomar forma.  
- Vai ficar aí deitado o dia inteiro?  
Era... era o garoto loiro mal educado que encontrara há pouco na cabine do Expresso Hogwarts. Como era mesmo o nome dele? Ah, sim, Scorpius. Na verdade achava ser ele, já que estava muito diferente... era como se o garoto tivesse envelhecido uns cinco anos em cinco minutos. E então entendeu, era seu irmão mais velho. Sim, era isso.  
Albus levantou o corpo, ficando sentado. Só então se deu conta de que estava em uma cama. Na verdade, estava em um grande quarto com mais três camas além da que estava.  
- Onde eu estou? – Albus pensou alto.  
- Como assim onde está? – o rapaz perguntou quase rindo. Então, ao perceber a perplexidade do bruxo a sua frente, ficou um pouco mais sério e sentou-se na beira da cama, ficando ao lado de Albus – Você está bem?  
- Sim... eu acho.  
Na verdade não sabia se estava mesmo. E se tivesse sido seqüestrado? Já ouvira falar de bruxos que eram enganados, tomando cerveja amanteigada com estranhos, que acabavam acordando sem varinha e sem um nuque. Mas não lembrava de ter bebido nem água depois que saiu de casa para ir à Estação King's Cross.  
- Então está certo. Ande logo, vá se arrumar que hoje vamos arrasar. – e vendo que Albus não se moveu, o loiro o empurrou da cama, fazendo-o cair pela lateral – Vá logo! – o loiro indicou uma porta que ficava ao lado da cama em que estava, agora visivelmente sem paciência.  
Albus caminhou devagar até o banheiro. Ainda não tinha absorvido por completo o que estava acontecendo. Ligou a torneira da pequena pia branca que ficava ao lado da porta. A água em seu rosto pareceu fazê-lo acordar enfim. Ficou ainda alguns segundos com a cabeça abaixada entre as mãos tentando pensar em alguma possibilidade que explicasse toda aquela situação. Levantou a cabeça e encarou-se no espelho. Deu um grito! Tinha alguém a sua frente! E então, com um grande choque percebeu que era ele mesmo que estava ali, no seu reflexo. Mas não era o Albus que ele conhecia. O rosto estava mais largo, mais acentuado até e a área da bochecha e queixo estava um pouco mais escura, como se uma rala barba estivesse nascendo. Albus nunca tivera um pêlinho sequer crescendo no seu rosto e agora tinha uma barbicha? Como isso era possível?  
- O que aconteceu, cara? – o loiro entrou no banheiro alarmado.  
- Quem sou eu? – Albus tentou evitar, mas sua pergunta saiu em um tom infantil.  
- Albus Severus Snape – o bruxo a sua frente respondeu calmamente, como se Albus estivesse com dificuldade para entender as coisas (não que isso não fosse verdade).  
- E você, quem é?  
- Scorpious Malfoy! Caramba, Al, o que está acontecendo, hein? – perguntou já sem paciência.  
Era justamente isso que Albus queria saber. Mas pelo visto nem o loiro saberia responder. Não era somente ele que havia envelhecido, afinal. Começou a formar diversas teorias, mas nenhuma parecia ser real. Saiu do banheiro, sendo seguido por Scorpious.  
- Você parece confuso, Al. Vê se não vai confundir o balaço com o pomo hoje.  
Balaço? Pomo? Do que o loiro estava falando? Scorpious pareceu notar a cara de confuso de Albus, pois voltou a falar novamente como quem conversa com uma criança.  
- Balaço... pomo... quadribol... Você se lembra que hoje temos o jogo da final do campeonato das casas, não?  
- Eu jogo quadribol?  
- Albus, você é o apanhador do time. O que está acontec... ah, deixa pra lá!  
Scorpious virou-se, apanhando algo fora da visão de Albus. Não que ele estivesse prestando muita atenção já que ainda tentava digerir a idéia de ser um apanhador e que disputaria um jogo em algumas horas.  
- Tome, vista logo! – Scorpious jogou para as mãos de Albus um amontoado de pano verde e prata, que depois de desdobrado mostrou ser um uniforme de quadribol.  
- Mas é o uniforme da Sonserina!  
- É claro que é! Você é um sonserino, queria jogar para a Corvinal por acaso? – Scorpious falou com um tom de irritação misturando-se a voz arrastada – Quem e você e o que fez com o meu melhor amigo?  
- Somos amigos, é? – Albus perguntou terminando de se vestir.  
Scorpious não respondeu, só o empurrou para fora do quarto, seguindo-o logo atrás.

Albus acompanhou Scorpious na saída do vestiário esperando que seus joelhos parassem de tremer ou ele não conseguiria dar mais um passo.  
- O dia está ótimo para um joguinho, hein, Al?  
Albus queria estar animado como Scorpious, mas era informação demais para um dia só. Ele já tinha jogado quadribol com seus pais e James várias vezes, mas nunca fora um real sucesso. Na verdade era medíocre. Seu pai sempre lhe dissera que só lhe faltava prática, mas Albus nunca soube ao certo se aquele conselho era para não deixá-lo triste.  
Parecia que a escola inteira estava nas arquibancadas que cercava o campo de quadribol. Estava tudo muito bem dividido: à esquerda a torcida da Sonserina, e a direita os da grifinória, com as roupas vermelho e dourado.  
- Apesar dela ser grifinória, aposto que ficará orgulhosa com o monte de gols que farei – Scorpious falou ao pé do ouvido de Albus assim que chegaram ao centro do campo.  
- De quem você está falando?  
- Da sua prima Rose, de quem mais eu falaria assim a não ser da minha namorada?  
- VOCÊ E ROSE ESTÃO NAMORANDO? – exclamou Albus surpreso.  
- Ta louco? Fale baixo! – Scorpious o alertou, sempre olhando ao redor – Quer me ver apanhar do restante da sua família aqui?  
E então Albus percebeu que o apanhador e o goleiro da grifinória eram seu irmão James – com os cabelos ruivos a altura do ombro e uns dez centímetros mais alto – e seu primo Hugo – ainda miúdo, mas definitivamente mais velho do que se lembrava.  
A juíza no centro do campo começou a falar.  
- Quero um jogo limpo, meninos. Montem as vassouras, por favor.  
Albus subiu ao ar sem muita dificuldade quando soou o apito. O receio do início quanto a saber ou não jogar quadribol logo passou. Sabia jogar sim e, aparentemente, muito bem. Albus planava sobre os demais que se agitavam com as goles sendo jogadas de um lado para o outro, sendo arremessada para o gol. Por uma fração de segundo, Albus não fora lançado ao chão por um balaço lançado em sua direção. A sua frente estava James, olhando para a agitação abaixo deles enquanto falava.  
- E aí, sonserino, esperançoso?  
- James, não enche! – Albus procurava desesperadamente com o olhar o pomo de ouro ao mesmo tempo em que ficava atento para um possível balaço vindo em sua direção.  
- Irmãozinho, conforme-se, esse campeonato já é da grifinória!  
- A Sonserina está melhor que o seu time!  
E realmente estava, o marcador já mostrava 50 a 44 para o time de verde, sendo que pelo menos 30 gols tinham sido marcados por Scorpious (Albus achou ter visto Rose comemorando estes gols na arquibancada da grifinória).  
- Mas quando eu pegar o pomo, ganharemos!  
Albus ia responder algo bem mal educado ao seu irmão, mais avistou um lampejo dourado voando perto das laterais do gol da sonserina. Antes que James percebesse, Albus inclinou sua vassoura ao chão e voou o mais rápido que conseguia. Não demorou muito para ser seguido por seu irmão, que em um segundo estava emparelhando a vassoura ao seu lado. Albus não ia deixar a Grifinória vencer a Sonserina, então apertou ainda mais o corpo contra o cabo da vassoura ganhando uma vantagem de um centímetro sobre seu irmão. Já não ouvia mais os gritos da arquibancada devido o barulho do vento sendo cortado por seu vôo. Já estava muito perto do pomo, então esticou o braço. Viu de relance que James fizera o mesmo ao seu lado. Era agora ou nunca, tinha que pegar aquele pomo. Esticou-se o máximo que pôde, sentindo o gelo do pomo entre seus dedos. Sim, ele o tinha agarrado. Tinha feito isso antes de James, antes da Grifinória.  
- E a Sonserina vence o jogo por 200 a 44 – Albus ouviu o locutor dizer antes de ser ensurdecido com os gritos da arquibancada.  
- Vencemos, Albus! – Scorpious bateu com sua luva em seu ombro de leve assim que todos os jogadores chegaram ao chão.  
- Sim, vencemos!  
Albus estava radiante. Não lembrara de quantas vezes sentira-se desta maneira. Na verdade, nunca sentira tamanha felicidade. Por impulso procurou o irmão no meio dos jogadores da grifinória e o encontrou conversando de lado com Hugo. Assim que o ruivo notou seu irmão, venho em sua direção com um sorriso fraco no rosto afogueado.  
- Meus parabéns, sonserino! Jogou muito bem hoje, irmãozinho.  
- Obrigado – Albus falou pouco antes de beijar o símbolo da Sonserina que estampava o uniforme sem tirar os olhos do irmão.  
Albus sentiu seu corpo ser erguido do chão. Diversos alunos da sonserina o carregavam pelo campo, cantando e gritando "Sonserina" e "Potter". Albus sentiu-se emocionado com aquela demonstração. Tinha muito orgulho de ser um Sonserino! Fechou os olhos e desejou que aquela sensação nunca mais acabasse. Estava radiante, muito feliz!

- Albus, acorde! Já chegamos!  
Albus abriu os olhos, assustando-se ao ver que estava novamente na cabine do Expresso Hogwarts. Sua prima Rose, mais nova, estava ao seu lado, cutucando-o levemente.  
- O trem já parou, temos que ir.  
Fora tudo um sonho. Albus sentiu um leve aperto no peito ao se dar conta que a realidade era outra, ainda era um calouro prestes a chegar em Hogwarts.  
O bruxo pegou sua capa que estava jogada no banco e seguiu Rose para fora da cabine. Ao chegar à porta, viu que Scorpious ainda arrumava suas coisas, jogadas sobre o banco.  
- Ande logo, cara, ou vamos perder a seleção!  
Scorpious e Rose pareceram surpresos tamanha a espontaneidade que Albus colocou na última frase, mas eles mal imaginavam tudo o que Albus havia sonhado.

Albus não conseguia ver nada sobre o chapéu seletor. Estava sentado no banquinho alto e sem encosto na frente das mesas das casas no salão principal. O Chapéu parecia confuso quanto ao local de destino para o bruxo. Albus ouvia palavras como coragem e ambição, mas não estava prestando muita atenção. Estava se lembrando do conselho que seu pai lhe dera em King's Cross há algumas horas. Ele dissera "O Chapéu Seletor considera a sua escolha". E ele já fizera a sua.  
- SONSERINA – o chapéu anunciou.

**FIM**

**NA2 -** Pessoas, o que acharam? Contem-me por review, okay? Beijinhos! Fiquem com Deus!!!


End file.
